The invention relates to the field of baking and in particular to a method for transferrring finely detailed images in edible paste onto pastry forms which may be shaped to fill a variety of purposes in the pastry field. It is found that silk screening methods offer a way to capture exquisitely detailed images in an edible form, viz. in a paste formed with cocoa powder and then baked onto pastry sheets to imprint the paste image on the sheets. Halftones and other fine details may be captured through such a process. However, the problem is that such fine details may be lost when the edible paste image is transferred from a tranfer sheet onto dough through baking. Even a minimal amount of sticking between the dough and/or the transfer sheet is likely to ruin such a fine image.